At Last
by Piper4
Summary: The relationship that develops between Jacob and Renesmee after Breaking Dawn...not sure exactly where this story is going yet, but it was dying to be written. J & R, B & E, mostly. From Renesmee's POV most of the time .
1. Awake

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the morning…

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the morning…

Light shown through the windows of the small bedroom where I so often slept, though I rarely slept more than a few hours these days…

I silently wondered what time it was. Judging by the light that barely peaked through the dark, woven curtains on the windows, I guessed it to be around 6:00 a.m.

Hours before Jacob would even think of getting up. Rolling over to face him, I gently kissed his forehead and tousled his long, dark hair. He always slept so deeply…and I could hardly sleep at all. Though, when I did, I felt so much comfort sleeping next to him. After all, he would be my husband one day.

I threw the covers aside and slipped out of the bed we shared…too small for the both of us, but somehow, we managed alright. I reached for the extra set of clothes I'd brought with me the night before, shed my pajamas, and slipped into my everyday jeans and t-shirt. Jacob always teased me for dressing exactly like my mother, but I didn't mind. I was, after all, quite the reflection of her…

I was the daughter of vampires.

My mother and father had dangerously met when my mother was still human. But they loved each other so effortlessly…and I had never seen someone care for anyone the way that my father cared for her. Their life sounded like such a fantasy…but they continued to exist everyday, frozen forever at seventeen and eighteen…the most beautiful people I knew.

And now, here I was…a child of pure chance…a miracle…or fate.

I knew the story of my creation well…because I remembered every vivid detail of my mother's difficult pregnancy….how she'd given birth to me…almost given her life…and how my father had made her immortal to save her.

I sighed as I thought…and took one last look at Jacob, sleeping soundly in the bed that was too small for his tall, lanky body. I wanted to stay and wake up with him, but I knew that if I did, my parents would have a lecture waiting… I realized that they always knew where I went at night…but they'd never said a word. I guess when I ventured in with the smell of wolf on my skin, it was hard to ignore. They understood the relationship that Jake and I had…so preventing me from seeing him was like stopping the sun from shining. He had imprinted on me when I was only days old…

Grabbing my bag from the floor, I turned toward the open window, but tripped over my own feet doing so. My clumsiness made an incredible crash and I silently wished I was invisible. God, I was my mother.

I heard Jacob stir.

"Damn." I cursed. I'd woken him.

"Ness?" I heard Jacob's groggy voice call in the darkness. "That you?"

"Yes." I admitted with a sigh. "Sorry I woke you."

"No…no big deal." He yawned and smiled at me. "Morning."

A smile crossed my face. "Morning." I replied, standing up and crossing the room toward him. "How did you sleep?" I questioned him, taking a seat on the bed.

"Mmm, okay, I guess." I felt his long arms around me, and he pulled me into his lap, resting his forehead on mine. "But my half-vampire girlfriend doesn't know how to sneak out the window quietly." He teased. "You're Bella in every way."

Bella was my mother. "Like mother, like daughter." I smiled. "But my temper is absolutely my father's…"

"So I've noticed." Jacob rolled his eyes. He and my father had always had an odd relationship…

"I've gotta get home." I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "They'll be wondering where I am…"

"They know where you are, Renesmee." Jacob sighed. "They've known for a long time."

"I don't like to think that they do." I said quietly. "It makes it much more special if it feels like it's only us…"

"I know." He replied with the grin I loved, leaning into place a kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." I told him, and kissed him again. I headed for the window, being extra careful this time to not make best friends with the floor.

"Tell Bella hi for me." Jake called after me as I slipped out the window and into cool air of the morning.

I smiled back at him, threw my bag over my shoulder, and broke into a run toward home.


	2. Questions and Gifts

I decided not the go to the cottage first

I decided not the go to the cottage first. If my parents were still in need of any privacy, I would surely be the one to give it to them.

When I reached the house that the rest of the family shared, I made a silent attempt to enter through the back door unnoticed. This was not possible.

"Ah, Nessie." Emmett jumped in my path as I stepped through the threshold.

Startled, I jumped back a little.

"Been with the wolf again?" he questioned me, a dark smile on his face.

"Wha—." I began, but Alice stepped to my side, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the way of Emmett's playful, but accusing, eyes.

"Renesmee, I need your opinion on something." She still had my arm. As she pulled me toward the stairs, I was thankful she hadn't allowed Emmett to question me any further. He liked to tease me about Jacob...everyone did. Living in a house full of vampires and dating a werewolf was probably a bit strange through most eyes…if people actually knew who we truly were.

When we reached the room that Alice and Jasper shared, she pulled me inside and closed the door tightly.

"I love making excuses." She smiled a big smile and plopped onto the bed she and Jazz used as a prop. My aunt Alice…so clever. "But in this case, I really do need an honest opinion." She confessed, and reached for a box on the nightstand next to her. "I ran to Port Angeles to do a little shopping…"

With Alice, a little shopping meant thousands of dollars…

"…And I found this for Bella." She hated calling her "my mother."

She retrieved a worn out, hardcover book from the box and handed it to me. It was definitely old…

"_Sense and Sensibility_…" I read. "Holy crow…is this original?"

Alice nodded. "I found it there in the bookstore she loves…tucked away in the back under piles of rubbish." She looked satisfied. "Only a few like it."

"I'd say." I said softly, turning to her. "She'll love it."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I beamed.

"Great." She placed the book gently back into the box and replaced the lid. "Now…" she began slowly, and I knew it wasn't about the book anymore. "About your entry this morning…"

The door opened, interrupting her.

"Morning, Ness." Jasper smiled. I heaved a sigh of relief. "What _are _you two doing in here?"

Alice smiled at her husband. "Nothing important." She placed the box in my hands. "Take this to your mother…and tell your father that if he doesn't come move his blasted Vanquish out of the way so I can get the Porsche out of the garage, I'm totaling it." And she grinned wickedly.

"Message received." My eyes grew large. I stood up and crossed the room toward the door. "She's going to love it, Alice." I told her again. "And…thanks…"

"I know she will." She kept her smile. "And you're welcome."

Though it may have been easier to discuss my absence with Alice, I didn't feel nearly as comfortable discussing my relationship with Jacob around Jasper…not that he wouldn't understand…but when the issue was my safety, my uncles went berserk. They'd go out of their way to protect me. Yet, their protective nature was not even close to that of my father…and I knew that if anything happened to me under Jacob's care, there would be trouble.

As I left the bedroom and headed downstairs, I found Esme and Carlisle, greeted them, and gave them both a kiss. They were supposed to be my grandparents, but neither of them looked a day over twenty-five.

I found Rosalie on the back porch tending to her flowers. Sneaking up behind her, I placed my hands over her eyes. Rose and I had been close since the day I'd been born. I guess it was because she had always wanted a child so badly…and because she and Emmett had met and married after becoming immortal, the idea of children was impossible. As a result, we had a very strong bond.

"Guess who." I giggled, not even trying to disguise my voice.

"I know exactly who." I knew she was smiling. "You smell like a dog."

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged. Jacob's scent never had bothered me…maybe it's because I was madly in love with him. I smiled as I thought of it.

"Think it's safe for me to head home?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I mean…do you think they're _up_?"

Rose broke into a laugh. "That must really be horrible for you." She didn't even try to conceal her amusement. "That you're almost the same age as your parents…hypothetically speaking…and you must deal with…"

"Enough." I clamped my hands over my ears.

My parents were young…and they would be young forever. This meant, they would have the same desires and tendencies of most young lovers their age…but they were vampires, so their need for each other was much stronger…and they often took advantage of the times I slept…or was supposed to be sleeping.

"I think you'll be okay." She winked at me. "Try to understand what it would be like to be them, Ness…they're not just going to sit around and play Monopoly all night."

"I wish I could sleep through the night." I sighed. "I'm beginning to sleep less and less."

"I would savor those moments when you do sleep…" her voice trailed and she smiled. "I don't remember what it's like, but I'm sure it's very satisfying…"


	3. Exposed

"I wish you could, Rose

"I wish you could, Rose." I felt my voice become almost sorry.

She sighed. "Just promise me you'll appreciate every mortal moment you have…because one day, you won't have the chance to go back. I accepted that a long time ago…but I'll always remember what it was like before…"

"Do you think she regrets it?" I questioned her. "Mom."

"I can't say that she doesn't recall her human life from time to time." She replied. "But this is the life she wanted…she wanted to be with Edward forever…and they have you. I don't think she'd go back if she had the chance…"

"Sometimes I spend time with Charlie…" I began. (Charlie was my grandfather…and I had the habit of calling him anything but that.) "…and I know that he misses who she used to be…but he's accepted it, I guess."

"Charlie was little resistant at first." Rosalie admitted. "But the moment he saw _you_…the rest of it didn't matter."

I nodded. Charlie and I were close…I think he often wished that my mother would come visit more, but I knew that there would always be a sort of a wall between them. She was no longer the human daughter he'd raised, and I think it was difficult at times for him to grasp that concept. She had gotten married to my father, had me…and become immortal…all at the age of eighteen.

"Well." I said simply. "I'd better go see what they're up to…"

"Okay." Rose smiled. "Emmett and I are going hunting later, if you want to join us."

"I might tag along." I smiled back at her.

I made my way around the side of the house, and followed the path that led me to the cottage in the woods. It was as perfect as a picture, nestled into the trees…sometimes I imagined it elsewhere, but no other location seemed to fit.

We were still living outside of Forks. I think it would have been hard for my mother if we had moved away… She would always be tied to this small town, because it was where she'd spent a portion of her childhood…Charlie lived here…and it's where she met my father. I hadn't started school here yet…and it was getting more difficult to be seen around the people in town. They were going to notice sooner or later that our family wasn't aging…that I was the spitting image of my mother…and one day, we would have to leave this place. I shuddered at the thought and began to count my steps as I approached the cottage.

I tried to make myself known as I opened the front door, calling into the house as I entered.

"Hey Mom…Dad?"

"We're in here, Ness." I heard my mother return from their bedroom.

I made my way down the hall, tossed my bag into my bedroom, and appeared in their doorway.

"Morning." I smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" my mother asked, meeting me.

"Not so well." I admitted. "I haven't been sleeping much lately…"

"It's probably going to happen more often now that you're older." She said. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well." She leaned in to smooth my hair and kiss my forehead.

I loved when she did that.

"Bella…" my father appeared from inside the closet that he and my mother shared. "Where—oh, hey Ness."

"Hey Dad." I smiled.

I was later than usual this morning, but they hadn't seemed to notice.

"Here." My mother tossed a shirt to him, and turned back to me. "Have you been up to the house, yet, Ness?"

"Yes." I replied, and turned a little so I could face my father. "Dad…Alice needs you to move the Vanquish so she can get the Porsche out of the garage."

He laughed. "She does, huh? And if I don't?"

A smirk crossed my lips. "She's totaling it…"

He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I figured that."

I turned back to my mother and held out the box Alice had given me. "And Alice sent a little present for you."

"Good Lord." She sighed with a laugh. "What did she find this time?"

"Open it and see." I smiled with satisfaction.

She untied the ribbon that held the lid in place and slid open the small box. Her eyes widened as she pulled out its contents.

"Is this…?"

"Original?" I finished for her. "Yes."

"Where did she find this?" She was smiling.

"Probably that bookstore you love so much." My father appeared at her side and kissed her forehead.

"She did." I admitted. "Like it?"

"_Love_ it." She grinned. "I'm going to keep it wrapped up…" she turned around and headed out the doorway and down the hallway to the bookshelf in the living room. "Original…holy crow…" I heard her voice become softer. When she was gone, my father's expression was suddenly changed.

My father looked at me with questioning eyes. "How's Jacob?"

Damn.

"Good, I guess." I tried to be nonchalant.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him." What a "father" thing to say…

I ignored him and focused on the floor. I knew that we'd have to discuss it sooner or later…

"Renesmee." His voice was firmer now.

"Yes." I replied.

"You've been sneaking out at night to see him…"

I said nothing.

The cat was out of the bag.


	4. Safety

Edward…" my mother was beside him again

Edward…" my mother was beside him again. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's not a big deal…"

"I haven't said anything until now…"

"Don't get bent out of shape." She told him. "Resesmee hasn't even been here five minutes—."

"Exactly." He sighed, looking at me. "You can't keep doing this, Ness…"

I knew that he was just trying to address the situation the best that he could as a parent without letting his anger get the best of him.

"Dad, I'm safe with Jacob." I tried to reassure him.

"You're still half-human." He shook his head. "And you can't be running around in the woods at night…"

"I can take care of myself." I felt my face getting hot.

"Ness, your father is right." My mother sighed. "It's not safe for you…"

"You've taught me to defend myself…" I began to protest. "And Jacob has been working with me…"

"He can't protect you from everything, Renesmee." My father shook his head. "There are things out there that neither of you are prepared for…"

I was growing defensive. "Jacob can hold his own."

"I never said that he couldn't." he closed his eyes. "I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. If anything were to happen to you…"

"I'll be fine." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Jacob would never let anything happen to me…"

"He's not with you every moment, sweetheart." My mother broke in. "I realize that the two of you—."

"Are _friends_…" my father finished.

I rolled my eyes.

"We just want to know that you're safe." My mother added. "Maybe you should stick around here at night, from now on.

I shook my head. "You don't understand how difficult it is…" I knew that it sounded selfish. "…to be away from him."

"Ness…please." My father looked at me.

I wanted to protest…but the concern on the faces of my mother and father persuaded me otherwise.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay." I agreed. "I'll stay home at night…"

Their expressions softened. "We love you, Renesmee…and we would do anything to keep you safe." My father embraced me in a tight hug.

My mother joined him and we stood there for what seemed like minutes in a silent bond. He kissed the top of my head and gave me one last squeeze before pulling back a little. "Promise me that you'll always be careful, whatever you're doing, wherever you are…"

I sighed and reached for my mother's hand. "I promise."


	5. Good 'Ole Family

"Good

"Good." My father said in satisfaction as he and my mother exchanged glances.

"But…" I began, and his eyebrows rose. "If it's okay…I'd like to go hunting with Rose and Emmett later."

"That's fine." My mother nodded. "But be careful."

I rolled my eyes. Why were they all of a sudden so concerned about my safety?

"I've got Emmett." I smiled.

"That you do." My father sighed. "Up to the house, then?" he glanced at both of us.

"Sure." I agreed.

My father reached for my mother's hand and we exited the small cottage that we called home.

Following the narrow path up to the Cullen house where the rest of the rest of my family spent the majority of their time, I almost felt sad. What would happen if the time ever came for us to leave? Why was I feeling this way so often lately? Maybe it was my emotions toying with me…the thought of not seeing Jacob as often was already getting to me. I'd have to call him later and break the news to him…and I was sure he'd have something to say about it.

When we reached the house, we found Jasper and Emmett playfully wrestling in the front yard. There was always competition with my uncles, and my father often joined them in their games...

"You can take him, Jazz!" I shouted to Jasper, though I knew it wasn't the truth. Jasper was incredibly strong, but Emmett was our grizzly…and he had the strength of one.

Emmett put Jasper in a headlock and smiled. "Want to put money on that, Ness?"

I shrugged. "I might…we'll see who gets the biggest catch on the hunt today."

Jasper managed to loosen Emmett's grip for just a moment, allowing him to weasel out of the hold. When he did, he made a running leap toward my father, and tackled him to the ground.

"Too slow, Edward." He snickered. "You're usually quicker than that."

Gripping Jasper's shoulders, my father effortlessly flipped him over and sat on his chest. "So are you." He smiled.

Over one hundred years old or not, they were still boys at heart…

"Okay, guys." My mother rolled her eyes. "Everyone is strong…and fast…we get the message."

Giving Jasper a playful smack on the cheek, my father jumped up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Don't ever let Jasper teach you to fight, Ness." My father smiled.

"He's right…" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and smiled with him. "And remember, Renesmee…" "Biggest catch…"

"I'll pay her to get ahold of you…" Jasper grumbled.

"We'll see." I smirked at them both.

"Edward." My mother touched his arm. "We need to get going."

"Emmett…Renesmee says she's going along with you and Rose today." My father raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Watch out for her, will you?"

Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me to him so he could drape an arm around my small shoulders. "I'll make sure she doesn't run off with any wolves."

"Ugh." I turned around and shoved him hard in the chest. "You're impossible."

"I'm just looking out for you." He grinned smugly. "And for the record…I've got years of experience on Jacob…"

"Oh, Emmett." I said shortly. "Don't pretend for a second that you and Jacob don't get along…"

"Alright…" my father cut me off. "Ness, give us a call when you guys get back. Your mother and I are going in to town for awhile."

"Are you visiting Charlie?" I wanted to know. "I can wait until later to hunt…"

"No, go." My mother insisted quickly. "You can visit with him another day…"

"You haven't been in to see him in ages." I voiced. "Why is today any different?"

My tone suggested accusation. What was my problem today?

"Renesmee." She sighed. "It's not different…I'd just like to talk to him…"

There was something they weren't telling me…but I decided not to push the subject any further. They didn't usually keep things from me, and if it was anything important, they would surely tell me.

"It's just Charlie, Ness." Emmett shrugged. "C'mon…I'll go get Rose, and we'll head out, huh?"

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"We'll see you later." My father reached out and touched the top of my head. "Try and keep up with Emmett and Rosalie…and stay out of trouble." He grinned at me. "I'll tell Charlie that you said hello."

"Give him a kiss for me." I called as they headed toward the driveway. "Tell him that I'll see him soon."

"I will." My mother answered. "Have fun, sweetheart."

Fun. I tossed the word around in my head. _Fun_ was spending afternoons with Jacob on the beaches of La Push. It was late nights with the pack at Sam's cabin, sharing stories and eating Emily's cornbread…and thrilling rides with Jake on his motorcycle…

Since I was some form of "grounded," I wasn't sure when my options of _fun_ would open again.

When the Volvo had left the driveway and I heard it accelerating down the highway toward Forks, I followed Emmett into the house to fetch Rose.

All the hubbub this morning had made me thirsty…


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Edward and Bella*

_****Edward and Bella***_

"She's suspicious." Bella found herself telling her husband as they neared Forks.

"Of course she is." Edward reached for her hand. "She's our daughter."

"I don't want to keep this from her, Edward." she sighed. "But my mother doesn't even know that she exists…"

"Bella…" he sighed. "Your mother doesn't even know what _we_ are…"

"I know that."

"But you want her to…"

"Of course I do….she's my mother."

"Charlie handled it well enough…but I'm not sure she'd react the same way." He told her.

"It's been almost six years, Edward…"

"I realize—."

"I don't want to keep this from her forever." She stopped him. "It's not right for her to never know that she has a granddaughter…"

"It's better that way, Bella…if we tell her, we're taking a huge risk…"

"Where would _we_ be if we hadn't taken risks?" she squeezed his hand. "We wouldn't have each other…and we wouldn't have Ness."

He sighed. "But this is different, Bella…we don't know what danger we'd be putting her in if we told her…and you're already constantly worrying about Charlie."

"She's going to notice that I'm not the same daughter she gave birth to…"

"You're nervous." He said simply. "Understandable…you haven't seen her since our wedding."

"I've only spoken to her on the phone…and I've made so many excuses, she probably thinks that I haven't _wanted_ to see her."

"We did what we had to, Bella."

"I can't believe she came to Forks…" she nibbled her lip nervously. "She could have at least called…or sent me an e-mail."

"But would you have agreed to it?" he smiled. "Just relax…and put your contacts in before you forget."

They were on Charlie's street.

Bella took an unneeded breath and reached for the small case in the console that held the contacts to disguise her amber eyes. She carefully put them in, and blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust. She hardly wore them.

Edward parked the car in the driveway behind Charlie's cruiser and next to Renee's convertible.

"What am I going to say to her?" she put her head in her hands.

He ran his hand gently up her back and let it rest at the base of her neck.

"You'll know…" his voice trailed.

She looked up at him, as if to gain a final sense of assurance. Then, slowly, she reached for the door and eased it open.

They made their way up the sidewalk to the front porch, and reaching for Edward's hand, Bella softly knocked on the front door.

After a few moments, the door opened, and she met her father's eyes.

"Hey, Bells." He smiled. Holding the door open for them, he pulled her in for a hug as soon as she stepped through the threshold.

"Hey, Dad." She returned the embrace. It really had been awhile.

"Edward." He extended a hand to his son-in-law. "Good to see you."

"You, too." He nodded. Things with Charlie and Edward were pleasant, but they'd always been a bit awkward since he'd made Bella immortal…

"So, listen—." Charlie began, but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Hello, Bella."

Renee stepped around the corner from the kitchen and appeared in front of them.

It seemed like minutes before anyone else spoke. Finally, Bella took a breath.

"Hey, Mom…"


	7. Back from the Hunt

"This is ridiculous…" I said breathlessly, traipsing sluggishly behind Emmett and Rosalie as we entered the house. "I should have paced myself…I feel like I'm going to burst!"

"You're not the only one." Emmett held his stomach and plopped down onto the couch. "The last one was only to beat you…"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Em…" Rose slid onto the couch next to her husband and rolled her eyes. "I'd much rather you compete with Jasper than poor Ness…"

Emmett grinned. "C'mon, Rose. Renesmee loves a good game."

I nodded in agreement. My stomach gurgled uncomfortably. I shouldn't have chased down that last deer.

"That doesn't mean you two have to drink blood until you're stupid…"

I smiled. "Emmett was already stupid…"

"Enough cheap shots." Emmett reached up and slugged me in the arm. "Besides…I protected you today." He boasted.

"Ha." I scoffed. "Protected me. Why is everyone so concerned about protecting me ?"

"Because we want to make sure nothing happens to you." Rosalie placed a gentle hand on my arm.

"Why would anything happen to me?" I wanted to know.

Emmett's eyes widened, and Rosalie closed hers. "Emmett, could you give us a second?"

His mouth turned into a slight frown, but he nodded and wandered up the stairs. When he was gone, Rose began.

"I'm not saying that anything will…" she said softly. "But Renesmee, you must understand that there are things in this world that aren't what they seem to be…we're just thinking logically. You're the only one of us that isn't immortal, just yet…"

"And this has nothing to do with Jacob?" I pushed, dropping onto the couch next to her.

"Jacob is a factor." She confessed. "If you're sneaking out at night to see him, you're by yourself. Something could happen to you, and we wouldn't have any idea where to find you…"

"So it's about the sneaking out…" the words fell out of my mouth. "If they weren't so opposed to me spending time with Jacob in the first place…"

"Your mother loves Jacob." She cut me off. "I can't say that Edward is too fond of him, but he tolerates him…for your sake, and your mother's. That doesn't mean that he doesn't approve of you being with him…but you're still young, Ness."

"I'm old enough." I remarked, almost haughtily. Immediately, I knew it sounded childish.

"You've only been alive a few years…" she sighed. "Do you know how long your father waited before he found your mother?"

I wanted to tell her that it didn't matter…that people fell in love when the time was right for them…

"Over a century…" my voice trailed and I looked at the floor.

"Exactly…" she grabbed my hand and held it. "I know that you love Jacob…and I know that he loves you…but you have to be patient. You have forever to act on your feelings for him. You'll be immortal soon…and your time will come. But try to remember that you're not invincible, Ness…you're strong-willed and tough, but you're still breakable. That's all I'm trying to say. Try to understand where your mother and father are coming from, please.

I took in her words and sighed. They were difficult to swallow. I wanted so much to be like the others…and it was so difficult to be patient. Jacob was all I thought about these days…

"Thanks, Rose." I smiled at her. "Sorry that I've been unpleasant today…"

"You haven't been unpleasant." She stroked my hair. "You're just a teenager."


	8. Reunited

_***Edward and Bella***_

The silence that filled the hallway went on for what seemed like minutes. It was as if all of them were strangers meeting for the first time…

It was Edward who broke it.

"Bella."

The spell that Bella seemed to be under was immediately broken, and she stood there, motionless, waiting for someone else to speak. It seemed inappropriate in this moment for her to say another word…or maybe she couldn't find any words to say.

"Why don't we go sit?" Charlie suggested nervously, offering a gesture toward the living room.

The reaction he received wasn't quite what he had expected.

"Where have you been?" Renee almost choked the words, and Bella heard the tears in her voice.

"Renee—." Charlie broke in, but she held up her hand.

"It's been over five years…" there was a hint of anger in her voice now. "…and every time I try to speak to your father about you, he has nothing to say…"

"Mom…" Bella began. "You have every right to be angry…"

"Angry?" Renee threw up her hands. "Angry doesn't even come close to the way I feel! You can't even begin to imagine the things I've felt the last few years! I've been worried sick about you…wondering where you are, what you're doing…"

"If you'll just let me explain…" Bella tried again.

"Explain what?" Renee let a few tears fall. "That as soon as you married _him_…" she pointed an accusing finger at Edward. "…you're not allowed to see your family anymore?"

This was going to be more difficult than he or Bella had realized, Edward thought.

"It wasn't like that…" Bella protested.

Renee's eyes widened.

"Now, wait just a minute, here…" Charlie raised his voice. "Everyone just calm down."

"I wanted to see you!" Bella exclaimed. "But since I married Edward…things are a little more complicated…and I wasn't sure if you would understand…"

"What do you mean, you weren't sure if I would understand…?" The hurt was visible on Renee's face. "I'm your mother…."

"I know that." Bella said shortly. "That's exactly why I couldn't tell you…"

"You never came to visit…not once in almost six years…" Renee's voice trailed. "What was I supposed to believe?"

"I wanted to see you." Bella lowered her head. "And I wanted to contact you more than I have…but something always came up."

She hated lying to her mother…

"Bella." Edward almost growled with caution in his eyes. "We don't have to do this here…"

She turned to her young husband. "I want to tell her everything, Edward…" she whispered.

His eyes were pleading. "Please, Bella…not here." He whispered, low enough so that only she could hear him.

"Now, Renee…" Charlie broke in. "There's a perfectly good explanation for why Bella hasn't contacted you…"

Edward's face tightened.

"I've grown up." Bella finished for him. "Being married has been a huge change for both of us….and we're very busy."

Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"You were always more grown up than others your age." Renee replied. "What makes you think that you've changed so much…that I wouldn't know you anymore? Being married changes everyone…but that's no excuse to hide from your mother for so long." Her expression had softened, and Bella felt the tension lessen in the room. "Were you…ashamed? I mean…I realize that you're a woman now…"

If it were possible for Bella to feel embarrassment at this moment, she was beyond it. "Mom…" she became slightly uncomfortable.

Edward glanced at Charlie. He, too, was squirming in his seat. Though he knew the truth, the thought of discussing Bella's sex life would indeed make a father less than comfortable.

"I just want you to be honest with me." Renee sighed and crossed her legs nervously. "Were you afraid I would see you differently…because you're not my little Bella anymore?"

Bella slowly nodded, though it was far from the truth. "Yes." She said softly. "It was different with Dad…because I didn't spend as much time with him growing up. It was easier to be around him, I guess…knowing that I wasn't the same old Bella that I used to be…"

"You've never had to impress me…" Renee sighed. "You should have known that I wouldn't judge you…and I would never judge you, no matter how much you change."

"You're still the same, Bells…" Charlie put in. "Well…almost."

Bella was impressed. Her father was doing an excellent job playing along…and she hoped he continued.

"Well, Edward." Renee shifted on the couch. "You've been quiet throughout this whole conversation…anything to say?"

Edward shrugged. "We really have been busy, Renee…but that's no excuse." He reached for Bella's hand. We shouldn't have let it come down to this…and I apologize…again for Bella, and for myself. It's not that we didn't want to see you…"

She nodded, surprisingly accepting what he had to say. "It's been a really long time." Her face was soft. "I've missed you, Bella…so much."

Bella lurched forward off the couch, then, and into her mother's arms. They hugged for what seemed like hours, and Renee sobbed like a child. When Bella had been human, she would have shed the same tears…but now that she was immortal, she could no longer cry. Renee didn't seem to notice.


	9. Breaking News

Staring at the ceiling of the room that was once my father's, I tried to make myself comfortable on the couch in the middle of the room.

I came here often to think. It was the only room in the house with large windows, and I found myself gazing out them curiously, wishing I had a better understanding of life…

After awhile of lying there, wallowing in self-pity, I decided to call Jacob and break the news to him. I knew that he wouldn't take it well…

Slipping my cell phone out of my pocket, I dialed his number, and waited patiently as it rang once…twice…

"Hello?" Jacob's husky voice filled the line. I already missed it…

"Hey." I said softly. "Sorry I didn't get around to calling before now…"

"Hey, don't be sorry." I could tell he was smiling. "How's your day been so far?"

My nose wrinkled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I felt the annoyance growing in my voice.

"Not so great, huh?" he questioned.

I scowled. "Disappointing probably covers it…or, life-ruining…"

"Life-ruining?" he became concerned. "Ness…what happened?"

I sighed. "Parents." I said simply.

"Edward." Jacob corrected me. "Bella usually just agrees with him…"

"Yeah…" my voice trailed.

"What did they say?"

"My father cornered me about sneaking out to see you…and our visits are going to be more limited than usual…"

"Bella's okay with this?" his voice was gruff.

I shrugged. "She actually suggested it…"

I knew the conversation was making him heated…

"We don't see each other much as it is…"

"I know that." I propped a pillow behind my head and reclined. "But I don't know how to get around this, Jake…they're really serious…"

"I'm coming over there."

"That's probably not a good idea." I sat up. "They'll be home anytime…"

"I'll talk to them." He suggested. "They can't just hold you captive…"

I laughed. "They're not holding me captive, Jacob…I'm just restricted...and I'm only allowed to leave the house if I have someone with me…"

Jacob sighed. "Renesmee…"

"They'll cool down, Jacob…at least I hope so…" I leaned back again. "Listen, I should probably go…I just wanted to call you and break the news to you…call you later?"

I heard him let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay." He agreed. "But if you want me to talk to them…"

"It'll be okay." I told him. "We'll figure something out…"

"Alright, Ness…I'll see you when I see you…"

"Yes, you will." I promised. "Soon."

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you, too." I replied tenderly. "More than you know." I whispered after I'd closed my phone.

I lay there another few moments and closed my eyes. Thinking back to the conversation I'd had with my parents earlier, I tried my best to understand their logic.

Jacob and I had a destiny to be together…one that I often believed only the pack understood. They were like us…and they understood what it was like to be separated. It was almost excruciating.

The rule that my parents had laid out for me was simple…but so difficult to follow. I wasn't supposed to be running around in the forest at night... _At night_.

Wait.

I sat up and glanced out the window. There was still a few hours of daylight left…

I jumped to my feet. Running, I could make it to La Push and back in a half hour...and with the few hours I had, I would make it home well before nightfall.

Everyone was busy doing other things…and there a slim chance that anyone would notice I was gone. It was a brilliant plan…


	10. Missing

_*__**Edward and Bella***_

"How long are you in town, Mom?" Bella wanted to know, taking a seat by her husband on the couch once more. "Just for tonight?"

"Well…" Renee began. "I'm staying for tonight, at least…I didn't actually make a plan when I got on the plane this morning…"

"You're more than welcome to stay in Bella's old room…" Charlie put in quickly.

Edward gave him a look.

_I'm not going to say anything…_ Edward caught a piece of Charlie's thoughts. _Wish they'd just tell her the truth…she can handle it…_

"I don't know…" Renee sighed and shook her head. "Now that I've cleared things up…and seen you…" she looked at Bella and paused. "I mean, if you want me to stay a few days…"

"Of course we want you to stay." Bella said quickly, glancing at Edward. "Now that you're here…"

"Bella…what about our—?"

"The _trip_ can wait…" Bella pursed her lips. "…a few days." She finished, and smiled at her parents. "Dad's right…you're more than welcome to stay in my old room…unless you'd be more comfortable in a hotel…"

"No, no." Renee shook her head and smiled. "Your old room is just fine…besides…staying is this house brings back some memories…it'll be good for me."

"Have you eaten?" Charlie wanted to know. "Bella's quite a cook...but I'm sure you remember…"

_Cooking? _Bella's nose wrinkled. It had been so long since she'd even considered touching human food…and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Renee put a hand to her stomach and laughed. "I haven't, no…gosh…I guess I was just too nervous to eat anything earlier…"

Bella swallowed hard. "I can whip something up…" she managed. She hoped the look on her face didn't show her disgust.

"That sounds great." Renee smiled. "I'll help you."

"Okay…" Bella said hesitantly and stood.

Edward's phone buzzed suddenly in his pocket. Sliding it out and glancing at the screen, he noticed that it was Alice.

"Who is it?" Bella looked over at him.

Edward shrugged. "Alice…I'll call her back a little later…she's probably just wondering when we're coming home for dinner…" he lied quickly.

"Your sister has always been so sweet to Bella…" Renee's face took on an appreciative look. "Tell her that I say hi, would you?"

"Of course." Edward nodded, following them into the kitchen.

"What sounds good, Mom?" Bella questioned, opening Charlie's refrigerator and peering inside. As she did, a rancid smell hit her nostrils…it really had been a long time since she'd tasted or smelled anything but blood. When Renesmee did eat human food, she usually ate it with Jacob…

"Oh gosh, I don't know…" Renee's voice trailed. "I don't really know what I'm hungry for…"

"I've got some stuff for spaghetti in there…" Charlie pulled out a seat at the table and sat down. "You used to love that, Bells…"

She shot her father a look. "I still do." she said, widening her eyes.

Swallowing again, Bella searched through the freezer for hamburger, and retrieved all the necessary sauce ingredients from the cabinets before starting the meal for her mother. At home, she kept a few non-perishable things in the cabinets for Renesmee to snack on, but she never usually cooked. She realized that she was a little out of practice.

Edward had taken a seat next to Charlie at the table and seemed to be watching her with amusement. In her human days, he'd been around her on numerous occasions while she ate…and now that she was a vampire, she wondered how he had ever stomached it…

Renee helped her put utensils on the table, and carry the food over from the stove. Watching her bustle about, Bella remembered her human days with her mother. She was the same Renee…she looked the same…smelled the same…and still had the same tendencies. Bella smiled to herself. She really was glad to see her…

As they sat down at the table, Renee offered the bowl of spaghetti to Edward. "Hungry?"

Edward almost leaned backward in his chair. "No, thank you." He smiled. "We ate a little while before we came…"

"Bella?" she held it out to her. "What about you?"

Bella put up her hands. "No, thanks, Mom…Edward's right…we ate before we got here…"

"Suit yourself." Renee shrugged and served herself. "Charlie?"

"I'd love some." He smiled at her. "Looks great, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad." Bella smiled with satisfaction. She'd done well for not cooking in years…

Edward's cell phone vibrated once again in his pocket.

"Alice, again?" Bella wanted to know from across the table. "Answer it this time, Edward…tell her we'll be home soon."

"It's Rose, this time." he took an unneeded breath and put his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

He paused to let his sister speak on the other end. Bella couldn't quite make out the conversation, but Rose sounded excited…or distressed…

Edward tensed in his chair.

"Where is she?" he spoke with concern into the phone.

He listened for the answer.

"She was supposed to—Emmett was—." His voice was firm…

"What is it?" Bella put a hand on his arm.

"Okay, we're on our way…" he said quickly and nodded. When he hung up the phone, he dropped it onto the table and closed his eyes.

"What's the matter?" she wanted to know.

"It's Renes—." He began, but stopped himself. "_Alice…_" he lied, but Bella knew exactly what he meant. He looked at her with worried eyes. "She's gone…"


	11. The Pack

As soon as I neared La Push, I slowed my run to a walk and smiled to myself. I'd been successful in making it past the eyes of my family to meet Jacob…they could be upset with me later…

I traveled the lane to the house he shared with his father, and stopped before knocking on the front door. There was a chance that he was in his shop…or on the beach…but I decided to check inside, anyway. Knocking softly on the front door, I glanced around in the hazy light of the afternoon and waited. After several moments, the front door opened slowly, and Billy's worn face appeared.

"Renesmee…hello."

"Hello, Billy." I smiled at him. "Is Jake home?"

He shook his head. "I think he ran down to Sam's for awhile…I can call down there and see…"

"No, that's okay." I said quickly. "I'll just head over there..."

Conversation between us never lasted very long. Billy had been Charlie's best friend for a long time…and their relationship was still very prominent…but things were different now than they used to be. It began when my father met my mother…and became even more complicated when Jake had imprinted on me. After all…it wasn't common for werewolves and half-vampires to fall in love…

"Well, alright." He shrugged. "How's your…er…grandfather?"

"Just fine." I nodded. "Would you like me to tell him you say hello?"

"Sure."

He didn't smile. Must be my cue…

"Okay, well…see ya."

He acknowledged my words, but said nothing in return, and slowly closed the door. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I turned around and headed toward Sam's cabin.

When I reached the forest, my pace quickened, and I broke into a run. I glanced at the fading sky, and figured I had at least another hour or so before dark. I began to run faster.

When Sam's cabin came into view ahead of me, I felt satisfied. I always felt so at home with the pack…because I felt that they understood me…as though I was already part of their family.

Before knocking on the door, I pondered taking the ponytail out of my hair, (Jacob's preference) but decided against it…I'd be running back through the forest soon enough, and the ponytail kept it out of my face. I'd inherited my mother's thick, wavy locks…

The door opened in front of me before I could knock, and the person who trudged through it nearly knocked me to the ground. I stumbled backward a few steps, but luckily regained my balance, and breathed a sigh of relief. I recognized the form that was now behind me, making his way toward the woods. Paul must have lost his temper and was trying to cool down…this happened often.

"Paul!" another person came through the door. "Where are you going?" The voice was heavy and almost angry…but I could pick it out anywhere. Embry.

I heard the scuffling of feet, and a low growl from inside the cabin.

"Embry…let him go." Sam's firm voice filled my ears. "He'll be back…"

Embry's eyes were brooding, and he was breathing heavily. His skin seemed to twitch and become tighter with each breath…and I feared that he would change into his wolf form any moment.

His expression softened, however, when he spotted me. "Renesmee?" His eyes lightened, and he stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer at first. "What's the matter with Paul?" I questioned him, changing the subject. "He's pretty upset…"

"He'll be alright…" Sam answered for him. "He and Jared just got into it…but give him an hour or so, and he'll be back for supper." He half-smiled. "Have you eaten?"

My hand went to my stomach and I thought back to the hunting trip I'd taken with Emmett and Rosalie earlier… "I'm pretty stuffed…" I admitted. "But I could eat."

"There's always more than enough." He shrugged. "Come on in." He paused. "Embry…are you coming inside?"

Embry's eyes, still focused on Paul's fading figure, turned quickly to Sam and then back toward the forest. "Yeah…in a little while. Go ahead and eat….I'll wait for him." His voice was now filled with concern.

Sam nodded, and stepped aside, gesturing me into the house. He didn't follow me. Instead, he stayed on the porch with Embry, and awaited Paul's return. Something didn't feel quite right…

Trying to put the thought aside, I stepped through the foyer and headed toward the kitchen. Though it was fairly warm outside, the warmth that hit my skin as I entered was much greater. The guys all had elevated body temperatures, so having them around was like having my own personal, heated security blanket.

I found Sam's wife, Emily, in the kitchen, stirring a large pot on the stove. Jared was lying on the couch, watching TV, probably sulking over his fight with Paul…I thought of my uncles and how their competitiveness often caused disagreements…but conflict within the pack seemed to be much more than that.

Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table, with his long legs stretched as far as they could go, eating an apple and patiently waiting for Emily to finish supper. It was ridiculous how much he could eat in one sitting…but the entire pack was that way.

"Hey, Jake." A smiled crossed my face.

"Hey, you." He stood up and reached his arms out to welcome me. As soon as I was in them, I stood on my toes and kissed his nose.

"Missed you." I said softly, and buried my face in his warm chest.

"Yeah, missed you, too." He grinned and pulled back a little. "What are you doing here? I thought that—."

"Don't worry about it…" I shrugged. "It's not a big deal…I wanted to see you."

He sighed. "Not a big deal, huh? Your dad would kill me if he knew that you were here."

"He and Mom ran in to Forks to see Charlie." I told him with a smug grin. "They won't be back for awhile."

"That doesn't reassure me…" He shook his head.

I ignored him and rolled my eyes. "Smells good, Em." I changed the subject.

She turned around and tossed her spoon into the sink. "Thanks, Ness." She smiled warmly at me, and the scar that covered her face and mouth turned her lips upward as she spoke. Despite the scar, she still held a natural beauty that I envied…and Sam adored her. "Soup's ready if anyone's hungry."

Jared flipped off the television and made his way to the table. "I am." He said simply, dropping into a chair. If anything could get his attention at this moment, it was food.

"Ness, if you're hungry, you're more than welcome to stay." Emily said, retrieving a few bowls from the cabinet. "There's more than enough for everyone."

"Thank you." I told her. "But I just dropped in to say hello…I better get back."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay…Jacob, are you eating?"

"When I get back…" he draped a long arm over my shoulders. "I'm going to walk Ness back."

"Suit yourself." Emily shrugged with a grin. "Don't be surprised if there isn't anything left when you get home…you know your brothers."

Jacob chuckled. "I'll find something. See you guys in a little while…"

We left the cabin and said our goodbyes to Embry and Sam on the porch before heading toward the forest. My eyes found the sky as we began to walk, and I noticed the sun sinking lower on the horizon…

I held tighter to Jacob's hand and broke into a run.


	12. Caught in the Act

_**Hey folks…I realize that I haven't posted for awhile, but I'm a college student, and things come up occasionally that put a damper on my fan fiction writing…so please bear with me and be patient. **__****__** The last chapter (I know someone called it a "filler" chapter, and I totally understand what you meant by that, but it had significance. I promise. I needed that chapter to build this one, so I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll post again soon…Christmas break is coming up!**_

"You don't have to come all the way home with me, if you don't want to." I said, barely out of breath, as we moved quickly through the trees toward home. "I'll accept full responsibility for sneaking out…and if you're with me, it will give them a reason to blame you…"

Jacob shook his head. "I'll make sure that you make it all the way home…if you're parents are so worried about you being alone in the forest at night…"

"Jake…"

I could see the outline of the familiar house that was my home looming ahead of us through the trees, and I slowed my pace.

Jacob had my arm in an instant, and pulled me to a complete stop. His touch wasn't angry…but it was anxious.

"They can't keep us apart forever, Renesmee…" He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree that stood beside him. "What are they so afraid of?"

I lowered my head and suddenly remembered Rosalie's words. _I was breakable._

"They're just a little worried about my safety…because I'm still a mortal…" I sighed.

"A _little_ worried?" Jacob scoffed. "Monitoring our visits and punishing you for coming to see me really constitutes how _worried_ they are…" He said sarcastically.

"True…" I sighed. "But Jacob, the moments that I have with you…however little time we spend together, I treasure it…and I miss you when we're apart. It just builds my anticipation for the next time we're together…"

"It kills me to be away from you for long…" He admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist. "We've got to settle this thing with your parents…I'll come to your place everyday if it means that I'll get to see you…"

"They might go for that…"

"I should visit more often." He sighed. "But that blonde, vampire aunt of yours doesn't care much for me…"

"Rose?" I laughed. "She's always going to be a little hesitant around you…but you've got to tolerate it, Jake…she's one of my best friends."

"Yeah, yeah…" He rolled his eyes. "If it's for you, I'll do whatever it takes." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I need to get home." I snuggled into him and pressed my lips to his warm chest.

He took my chin in hand, and tilted my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "We're going to figure this out." He told me. "Otherwise…in a few years, I'll just have to kidnap you to marry you…"

I didn't say a word. The action that followed perfectly described the way I felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to press my lips to his. In an instant, his mouth responded to my urgency, and he pulled me tighter to him.

I wasn't sure why I was kissing him this way… It was more passionate than normal…but I guessed that it was because I didn't know how long it would be until I saw him again.

My hands found the small of his back and I lifted his shirt just enough so that I could feel his hot skin. I felt him tense in my arms for a brief moment, but relax again as my cold hands became warm.

I needed to get home…but it would be so difficult to break this embrace…and I couldn't seem to stop kissing him…

"_Renesmee_!" A firm, female voice broke the silence in fading light around us.

My lips broke from Jacob's quickly, and I turned to see who the voice belonged to.

My mother and father stood just ahead of us in the trees…and they didn't look pleased…


	13. Compromise

_**Hey guys! I combined two chapters here, so there is a break that signifies the change. The first chapter would have been a little short, so I just put the two of them together to make for a more enjoyable read…let me know what you think. I think you'll like the result of this one…**_

I couldn't speak. The words that I wanted to say were caught in my throat, and almost immediately, I found it hard to breathe. I stared into the faces of my parents, afraid to utter any sort of excuse. Excuses wouldn't be valid in this case…but quite frankly, I was tired of using them.

"Jacob." My father said firmly, but with less anger than I had expected. "You need to go home…"

"Edward, it's not what you think…" Jacob muttered.

"It's not about what I think." My father returned. "What concerns me is what _you_ were thinking…"

I often despised that particular quality in my father…and his ability to read Jacob's mind was definitely putting a damper on any intimate relationship that Jacob and I might have…or would ever have. If Jacob was close enough, he could hear his every thought…and I shuddered to think of the things that my father must have heard Jacob thinking during our more-than-usual kiss…

"Stay out of my head…" Jacob replied with aggression.

"It's a little hard to tune you out." My father glared at him. "When you're thinking about her that way…"

"Dad—." I began, but my mother silenced me.

"Go up to the house with your father, Renesmee." She commanded. "Edward…calm down…take her up to the house…we'll talk about this later."

"Bella—." My father said quickly with objection.

"I want to talk to Jacob." My mother said simply. "Please, honey…we'll deal with Renesmee later."

My father scowled at Jacob, but heeded my mother's words. "Come on, Ness…"

I stared at Jacob. My feet didn't move. Why did these things always happen to me? Couldn't I just be a normal teenage girl for once? A _normal_ teenager, who spent time doing _normal_ things…like kissing her boyfriend, going on dates, and going to parties…

"Renesmee." My father's voice filled my ears. "Now."

My feet began to move forward, one step at a time…and I approached my father slowly, still looking back at Jacob.

Jacob's eyes were sorry…but as I stared back at his apologetic face, I realized that I was the one who should be sorry…for putting him in this situation. If I hadn't made the silly decision to sneak out and visit him…maybe I'd feel a little less guilty. Still, as I walked toward the house with my father, fearing the lecture that awaited me, I felt a strange sense of calm. Something in my brain told me that things were going to work out…and I prayed that it was right.

**********

When Edward and Renesmee disappeared through the trees, Bella grabbed Jacob's arm and led him a little deeper into the forest.

"Let's walk." She told him calmly, linking her arm with his then so that they were walking closer. For a moment, Jacob felt as though it were the same old Bella…his best friend…and first love.

The silence continued for a few minutes as they trudged through the trees, and Jacob wasn't sure if he should break it. What would he say? _"Sorry I was wrapped in a passionate embrace with your daughter…I swear, it was innocent…" _He rolled his eyes. There really wasn't a good way to approach the conversation, so he just kept quiet.

"I'm not angry with you." Bella said softly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, that makes one of you…" He sighed. "Your vampire husband wants to murder me, for sure."

"No…" Her voice trailed. "He's just upset…it'll pass…"

"It'll pass?" Jacob echoed her words. "He's felt the same way about me from the start…and I don't think he's changing his mind anytime soon…as long as I'm with Renesmee…"

"Jake." She stopped walking. "Edward gets it." Her voice was sincere. "He understands the way the two of you feel about each other…but he's protective of her…because she's his only daughter…"

"I understand that." Jacob sighed. "But she's also your only daughter…what makes your opinions so different?"

"Because I was there once…" She shook her head, and smiled. "I was a teenage girl once, too…remember?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah…the good old days…" His voice trailed.

"We both worry about her…" She shook her head. "You have to understand…that she's not immortal yet…and we don't want anything to happen to her." She paused and looked up at him. "She's ours, Jake…she's all that we have…and it's a miracle that we have her in the first place."

"I know that." He sighed. "But she's becoming a woman before your eyes…and you have to let her experience things for herself."

"That's exactly why she needs to slow things down." Bella told him.

Jacob closed his eyes. "The kiss wasn't what you think."

"It was exactly what I think it was, Jacob…" She returned softly. "But you don't have to act like it didn't mean anything." Her expression was gentle. "I know how much you love her…and you've imprinted on her, so there's no way around that." She grinned. "But promise me that you'll take things slow with her, Jake…"

"Bella…it was a kiss." He tried to reassure her. "Just a kiss. It didn't, and won't, go further than that. I respect her…"

"I know that you do." She smiled. "And I trust that you'll take care of her…"

"You know that I will." He nodded.

"You don't have to sneak around to see each other anymore." Bella sighed. "I don't _want _to keep her away from you…you know that."

"But Edward does…" He put in.

"It's not really about you at all…" She replied. "He just wants to protect her…to him, she's still a child. He's just being a father, Jacob…one day you'll see where we're coming from."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I get it." He sighed.

"Okay…I'm going to head up to the house and choose a proper punishment for Ness…" Bella rolled her eyes. "But, as soon as she's done her time in the grounding department, you're more than welcome to visit…anytime."

"Are you sure…?" He was hesitant.

"Absolutely." Bella smiled


	14. Patient

_**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this! I've been incredibly busy since Christmas break started, and this chapter has been in the making since then. I finally got a few moments to write a little more, so this chapter is definitely for all of you who've been waiting patiently over the last month. This chapter was a little more difficult for me to write, because the ideas in my head were a bit jumbled, and it took me writing and re-writing to piece them together just how I wanted them. This one is fairly short…but there will be more soon. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Let me know what you think! **_

I sat on the couch in the living room, legs crossed, back stiff…anxious about my fate. I knew that I was in trouble, but to what extent, I was unsure.

My father was in the kitchen, pacing…and Carlisle and Esme were trying to appease him. They were whispering, but I could understand what they were saying.

"Edward, she's very responsible."

Carlisle.

"She needs to see him…you've got to let her make some decisions on her own."

Esme.

"She's just a child!"My father protested.

The words stung. Just a child?

"You need to calm down before you say anything more to her." Esme whispered softly. "Wait until Bella arrives. The two of you can talk to her together."

As I listened to their discussion, I grew more impatient. Why did my father have such a difficult time understanding the things I was going through? Carlisle and Esme seemed so collected, so tolerant…

I felt as though I was being pulled in half.

I realized then that I was kneeling on the cushions with my head strained toward the dining room doorway, hoping to catch every word of the conversation. A hand on my shoulder startled me, and I nearly tumbled off sofa.

"Ness, what on earth—?"

"Mom?" I placed a hand over my chest to calm my wildly-beating heart. "I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled. "Vampire."

I sighed. She was absolutely right. The rest of my family moved about with effortless silence.

I was always the one that stumbled into things…and made an incredible ruckus.

My eyes flickered toward the kitchen, and then back to my mother's gaze. She knew that I was feeling anxious.

A sigh was building in my chest, but she reached out to put a finger to my lips before it could escape.

"Be patient." She told me firmly. "You'll find out soon enough."

The anticipation was so overwhelming, and I feared it would kill me if it grew worse. My nose began to itch. This usually only happened if I was particularly distressed…and this moment seemed only appropriate.

My mother leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to my forehead. The appeasing touch assured me that she wasn't nearly as angry with me as she should be, and I suddenly felt a little better about the situation.

"Wait here." She told me softly, and slipped into the kitchen.

So many things plagued my mind as I sat in earnest anticipation.

Would this be the turning point?

Would I ever see Jacob again?

Jacob had mentioned getting married one day…would we really have to run away together to ever have a normal life?

I shivered…

"Renesmee." My father's voice broke my thoughts.

I stiffened in my seat. _Here we go._


	15. It's Never Easy

_**Okay…it's what you've been waiting for…and it's ridiculously long. Have fun!**_

I stood up slowly. My head was spinning, and it took me longer than it should have to approach the kitchen. I wasn't sure if this was because I was dizzy…or because I was absolutely dreading what my parents had to say. Either way, it was going to happen.

I slipped through the doorway as slowly as I could, one step at a time, keeping my eyes toward the floor. Maybe if I didn't look at them…

"Ness, you don't have to crawl to the table." My mother said quickly. "Come over here and sit down."

My feet pulled me forward. I tried to tell them to stop…or go backward a few hours…

I took a seat next to my mother at the kitchen table, trying to avoid my father's eyes. The look on his face suggested deep thought…and I wasn't sure if he was focusing on the best punishment…or on how much he'd like to strangle Jacob. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

Carlisle and Esme had slipped from the room unnoticed, probably to avoid my father's famous overreaction tendencies…and also to avoid hearing the grounding sentence I was about to receive.

I took a deep breath and braced for impact.

…But the silence continued.

I felt like a criminal as I sat there, watching both of them…the expressions on their faces solid, but strangely hard to read. If this continued, we'd be here all night…which was definitely not out of the question for them. I, on the other hand, needed sleep…so I figured that I'd get it over with.

"I'm sorry." I said simply, turning my eyes downward toward the table.

The words sounded like such a defeat.

My mother's eyes met mine. "For?"

I pondered several things to say, but none of them seemed entirely relevant…or appropriate. I settled on saying what was on my heart, which was also probably not one of my better decisions…

"For being such a burden to both of you."

"Renesmee, that's the most ridiculous—." My mother began.

My father's head jerked up. "Is that what you think?" He demanded. "That you're a _burden_ to us?"

My head bobbed a slow yes and I closed my eyes. "I'm not like any of you…and I'm beginning to think I never will be…"

"Sweetheart…" My mother's voice trailed. "I don't think you realize just how far from the truth that is." She shook her head. "You're like us in more ways than you know."

"It doesn't feel that way." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Of course it doesn't." My father rolled his eyes. "You're a teenager."

"I've gone up a level, then?" The words erupted from my mouth before I could stop them. "From _child_ to _teenager_?"

"Ness, what has gotten _into_ you?" My mother's eyes widened.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He shot back at me. "Renesmee…" He clenched his fists and took an unnecessary breath. "Do you realize how difficult it is to watch you grow up this way?"

I said nothing, and he continued.

"Just a few years ago, you were a child…and it's absolutely excruciating, as your father, to see the woman that you're becoming right before my eyes…"

"Edward." My mother put a hand on his arm to calm him. "This isn't what we were going to discuss…"

"Maybe we need to, Bella." He looked at her. "My initial intent was to discuss Jacob, but maybe the situation is more complex than that."

"Daddy." I almost whispered. "I'm growing up…"

"Ness, did you not listen to a thing I told you this morning?" His voice was firm. "Your mother and I are fully aware that you're growing up…sometimes too fast…but that doesn't give you the option to go anywhere, or do anything you please!"

"I'd just like to know what it feels like to be a normal teenager…for once!" I pleaded.

"Normal teenagers also have to follow rules!" My mother chimed in. "Renesmee, we're trying our best to see that you lead a semi-normal life, despite the circumstances."

"Semi-normal?' I raised my voice. I knew that I was taking things too far, but it was too late to turn back now. "I spend all of my time here…and I have no outside contact with other people my age! The pack is the closest thing I have to friends!"

"We do what we have to do, sweetheart!" She replied. "This is who we are!"

"Who _you_ are!" I snapped. "I'm not a vampire…not yet…and I won't throw away what little human existence I have to—."

"Enough!" My father growled, and I knew then that I'd really pushed the limit. "Enough." He said again, softer, almost a whisper this time. "This is absurd, Renesmee, the way we're carrying on like this."

I nodded. He was absolutely right. We were handling the situation like teenagers would…but of course, that's exactly what we were.

"I want to see him." I said simply after several moments of silence, running a hand through my thick hair. "I _need_ this…whether you understand my reasoning behind it or not. You can't keep me away from him…"

I'd made my request...or was it an ultimatum? After all, it's what I'd thought we'd be discussing in the conversation. Either way, I'd thrown it out there, hoping to be heard.

"They need each other, Edward." My mother said softly. "And it's going to happen, whether we're ready for it or not."

My father closed his eyes and sighed. I knew all too well when he was giving in. I'd been a daddy's girl for far too long…

He raised his hands in surrender. "It's not my decision to make anymore." He shook his head. "But understand that if anything happens to you, I reserve every right to step in and—."

"Edward." My mother stopped him. "She's going to be fine."

"Let's hope so." He returned, and reached for my hand. "And…" He began, though it sounded almost painful for him to say. "I'll make an attempt to be less overprotective and overbearing…"

"I'll try to be a more obedient daughter." I said softly.

"Good." My mother smiled at me. "I'm glad we came to an agreement. You can start by marching home and spending some time in your room. No questions asked…and Jacob is more than welcome to visit when you've finished your grounding sentence."

I reluctantly stood from my seat and turned to head toward the door. When I got to the doorway, I turned around once more to face my parents. "I love you both..." I smiled at them.

"We love you, too, Ness." My father replied with a smile. "And despite what you may think, you're like us in so many ways. You are our daughter, after all."

I couldn't argue. He was absolutely right.


	16. Distraction

_***Edward and Bella***_

As soon as Edward heard the front door close, signaling that Renesmee was on her way back to the cottage, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Well…that was far more interesting than I imagined…" He managed.

"Interesting hardly covers it." Bella stood from her chair and ventured to his side. Turning to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his face to rest against her stomach.

"Do you think she takes us seriously?" His voice was muffled by the fabric of her shirt. "I mean…more than she lets on?"

"Honey." Her hands found his face and lifted his chin upward so that their eyes met. "You think she doesn't?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure sometimes…she's hard to read, like you…and I get the feeling that she's a surface listener more often than not…and I'm not sure whether she takes the things we say with her."

Bella climbed into his lap and rested her forehead on his. "Edward, Ness is incredibly gifted…and smart, but she was right when she said that she's different. You've had a century to process your gifts, and learn how to use them…manage them. Renesmee is still very young. She hasn't had the time yet to figure out where to put the abundance of thoughts and emotions that are constantly floating around in her head. Even I struggle with that sometimes…having memories of my human life."

"True." He nodded. "But Ness isn't immortal yet...and I'm just not sure if—." He didn't finish the sentence.

Bella closed her eyes. "She's going to be able to handle it, Edward…all of it…even if we think it's too soon."

"To handle immortality?" he questioned her. "I think it's absolutely too soon for her to become immortal. There's so much she needs to learn."

"It's not up to us to decide when the moment comes…" her voice trailed. "It could happen anytime." She was silent for a few moments. "But, I think she'll accommodate immortality very well."

"I hope that she'll take after you." He admitted. "But I don't think that as a father, I'm ready for it to happen just yet."

"Let's not think about it for now." She stroked his hair and sighed. "We're going to have to find a way to deal with the situation with my mother."

Edward closed his eyes. "About that." He sighed. "Why on earth did you invite her to stay here in Forks? She's definitely suspicious now…after our _glorious_, spontaneous exit."

"What else could I do?" She looked at him. "All the information we needed on the phone was that Ness was missing…and we had a duty as her parents to find her. Furthermore, I wanted to try to act as human as possible!"

"She must have noticed the difference in you." He told her. "We _aren't_ human, Bella…and though your IQ probably outnumbers your mother's, she's not an imbecile…I'm sure she's bombarding Charlie with questions...and I hope he's strong enough to resist."

"He's going to be fine." She reassured him. "I'm going to try to visit again tomorrow…if our daughter doesn't make disappearing a habit."

"Bella…we can't tell her."

Her expression became almost defiant. "I want her to know." She looked into his eyes, pleading for him to understand. "I don't want to lie to my mother…and I don't want to lie to Ness. Do you know how much it pains me to have lied to my mother for so long? Multiply that by ten. That's how much it hurts for me to lie to our daughter."

"Love." He ran the tips of his fingers down her arm and looked at her gently. "This is the life we have now…and our daughter is already struggling with who she is. Think about if we bring your mother into this…how difficult it will be for Renesmee to settle into existence as an immortal."

"I know." She said simply. "But I would like for her to have a relationship with her…like the one she has with Charlie. I think it's important."

"Charlie and your mother are entirely different when it comes to how they handle things." Edward went on. "You know that better than I do."

"Charlie's more laid back." She admitted. "But we'll never know how well my mother will deal with it unless we tell her."

"But are we willing to take that chance?" He sounded concerned. "For her to react badly and risk hurting Ness?"

Bella shook her head. "You're right." She linked her fingers with his. "I just wish there was an easier way."

"I know you do." He smiled a small, crooked smile. "Be patient." He turned his head upward and pressed his lips to hers for several long moments. As the kiss deepened, both of them felt a sense of urgency…a fill to a void that all day had gone unfilled. After today's events, they needed one another…

When the kiss broke, Bella's eyes were filled with intensity.

"Patience can wait…" Was all she managed, before grabbing his hand and heading up the stairs.


	17. Changing

_Chapter 17:_

Rain began to fall softly outside as I entered the cottage. I closed the door behind me and stood in the living room for a few moments, pondering the conversation I'd just had with my parents. Though my father had agreed to let me spend time with Jacob, I knew deep down he would never fully approve of the relationship that Jacob and I shared. I was his daughter…and Jacob was the one he knew would one day take his only child away from him. I couldn't imagine what it might be like.

Making my way down the hallway to my room, I dropped down onto my bed and gazed at the rain splattering softly against my window. I imagined for a moment that I was completely alone…that no one existed but Jacob and me…and that we could be together without consequence. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the raindrops drift me to sleep.

**********

When I awoke, the thin line between dusk and darkness was now invisible, and I was consumed in the blackness. I no longer heard the rain, and the entire cottage was silent. I guessed my parents were still up at the house. '_They're really teaching me a lesson_.' I rolled my eyes and sighed. Letting me spend time by myself was surely going to make me think less of Jacob and more about my behavior…or so it should have…but I was far too stubborn to give up that easily. I couldn't ever seem to do what I was told, and that got me in trouble often.

Suddenly, a pair of amber eyes appeared in the doorway of my bedroom, and my heart nearly stopped beating. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to gasp. I grabbed for the closest thing I could use to throw at my attacker, which happened to be a cell phone charger, and readied my arm to launch it.

It was then I noticed the blonde hair in the faint moonlight that crept through the curtains. I exhaled with incredible force and closed my eyes tightly.

"Rose, I swear…if you ever do that to me again…"

"Ness, relax." She smiled teasingly, and her perfect, white teeth glinted in the darkness. "I just came to check on you. Your mom said you were sleeping."

"I was." I admitted, and slowly sat up. I placed the cell phone charger back onto my nightstand, and folded my hands into my lap.

"What were you going to do with that thing?" Rosalie giggled. "Beat me to death? What was it? A cell phone charger?"

I nodded in defeat. "It seemed like a logical idea at the time."

"I'm sure it did." She laughed again softly. "Can I join you?"

"Go ahead." I shrugged. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep any longer, anyway."

She sat down on the bed next to me. "Learned your lesson yet?" She placed a hand on my back and drew soft circles with her fingertips. I always felt comforted when she did that.

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. "You know, Rose, I don't know if I'll ever learn my lesson…"

"Sure you will." She moved her hands to my hair and began to braid it softly. "You're still young. I think your parents just want to instill a little more responsibility in you before you take off on your own."

"Responsibility." I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I've got that down."

"Ness, I'm not saying you're _irresponsible_." Rose sighed. "If you were, I think your parents would have a little more of a hold on you. You're just…" She paused.

I raised an eyebrow. "What…?"

"A bit naïve…" she winced as the words left her mouth.

I know she'd meant it in the nicest way possible…but the words still stung.

"If that's the way everyone sees me…" my voice trailed.

"Please don't be angry." She sighed. "It's not a negative quality, really…but it just makes us worry about you, more. You lack some of the experience that the rest of us have built over the years…but that will change."

"I want to build my experience by learning things on my own." I puffed. "How do any of you expect me to live my life if you're always standing over my shoulder?"

"You're right, Ness." She nodded. "There's no reason why you shouldn't be able to experience things on your own…but until the day comes that you're immortal, I think you should just wait it out. It won't be long now."

"I know that I sound impatient." I began. "But my entire life so far has moved faster than any normal human life…and now everything that I want to move along has suddenly worked its way into slow motion…_everything_.

"Are you talking about things with you and Jacob?" Rose shot me a worried glance.

"I don't know." I sighed and dropped back onto my pillow. "Life in general, I guess. Immortality…my relationship with Jacob…I honestly don't know anymore."

"You're allowed to spend time with him again, aren't you?" She mused.

I nodded. "It just seems like…things change with us everyday." I sighed. "I don't really know how to describe it, and that's why it's been difficult for me to explain it to Mom and Dad."

"Changed how?" she wanted to know.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like the imprint has finally kicked in…and it means more to both of us now."

"You're not…" she began, but I broke her off mid-sentence.

"Absolutely not." I shot back quickly. "It's not like that with Jake and me…"

"Regardless of _how_ it's changing…" she rolled her eyes. "Promise me that you'll be smart about your decisions with him…whether it's _like that_ or not…"

Even though Rosalie had developed the ability to tolerate Jacob for my sake, she still seemed to always express caution when it came to our relationship. "Rose…it's nothing to worry about." I assured her.

"Promise." She insisted and grabbed my hands. "I can't exactly influence you, because Emmett and I have had our fair share of irresponsible decisions…but we are married, and much older…technically."

I smiled. "Don't worry about me, please." My eyes pleaded with hers. "Jacob and I have something rare, and I'm not sure any of you can ever truly understand it…but we need you to be okay with it…or at least try."

"For your sake." She replied, and gave my hands a squeeze.

Maybe now she would try to understand what I was going through…or maybe I was just being naïve…


	18. Discussion

_Chapter 18:_

_***Edward & Bella***_

"I wonder what Ness is thinking right now…" Bella lay on Edward's bare chest and made soft circles with one finger on his stomach.

They occupied the bed in the room that used to be Edward's.

Edward grinned slightly. "Wondering if she's angry with us, are you?"

She sighed. "No…I guess I've just been worrying about how all of this is affecting her...how she's handling all of this chaos."

Edward gently turned over on his side to face her and kissed her softly. "As well as can be expected, I suppose." A crooked smile crossed his lips. "After all, we did just ground her from seeing her soulmate…and I can't possibly imagine how that must feel." The sarcasm was obvious.

Bella gave his chest a soft shove and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Edward…" She reached her hand out to touch his face. "Don't you remember what it was like for us…what it's still like for us to be separated?"

He nodded. "Yes…" His voice trailed. "Excruciating."

"Exactly." She replied. "I think that's how Ness feels when she's away from Jacob…like something is missing."

"I understand that." He closed his eyes. "And Bella, I will try my best to keep my word…but you—."

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "That's all you need to do. Give them a chance, Edward."

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, his eyes on the ceiling. "Bella…I'm trying very hard to be tolerant, and to accept this, but it's been difficult for me."

"I know that it has." He felt her hand on his cheek. "But there will come a time when she won't be ours' to worry about…and I think you need to start getting used to that."

He rolled over to face her once more. "That's not happening anytime soon, Bella." His face was stern.

"Edward." She shook her head. "She's a young woman...and before you know it, she'll be on her own. Like it or not, it's something that we're going to have to accept."

"She's much too young for this, Bella. I can't even believe for one moment that you're considering such a future for her right now."

"I didn't say anything about "right now." She stated. "But, some day, Edward, she will be his responsibility, and I think you need to start trusting him."

"I do trust him." He returned, though it wasn't convincing.

"Edward, for all that it's worth, thank you…but I don't believe you." Bella smiled.

"I know that he'll protect her…and I have no doubt that he cares for her…but his thoughts about her are becoming more and more advanced…and I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that, Bella."

"Advanced?" She questioned, though she knew exactly what he meant. "Sexual, you mean?" Though it probably didn't aggravate her nearly as much as it did Edward, the idea of Jacob having such thoughts about her daughter was indeed uncomfortable.

"Nearly." He closed his eyes once more. "And I'm just afraid…"

"That she's crossed the line with him." Bella finished. "No, I don't think she has."

"You don't _think_?" Edward repeated her. "We can't know that for sure."

"Sweetheart, don't you think that you would have heard that in Jacob's thoughts if they had done anything remotely that extreme?"

"Bella—."

"Edward, our daughter is responsible…and I trust that she'll make the right decision, whatever the circumstance. I trust that Jacob will, too. He's very cautious with her, and I don't believe for one moment that he would ever do anything to disrespect her."

"I hope that you're right…" Edward sighed.

"Edward." She moved closer to him and pulled his arm around her. "We have other things to worry about right now."

"Of course." He pursed his lips. "Your mother vacationing is Forks is _much_ more important than the well-being of our daughter…"

"That's not fair, Edward." Bella closed her eyes. "This is incredibly difficult for me."

"You shouldn't have asked her to stay." He returned. "All of the time she's spending with Charlie can't possibly be good for him, or us."

"He won't say a word." She promised. "He wouldn't jeopardize Renesmee."

"What about our entire family?" He shook his head. "Bella, Renee being here…spending time around you as you are…I just—."

She waited for him to finish. "Just what?"

"Just afraid—." He paused. "That she'll discover what you are…what _we_ are…and you know that she already blames me for all of this lost time."

"Edward, this is killing me." Bella sat up in bed, and the sheet fell from her skin. She wasn't concerned. "Everyday, I think about her…and I wonder what it would have been like if we had just told her from the beginning…instead of hiding this from her."

"Bella, you have to understand that this is what we chose…"

"I understand that." She replied firmly. "But Ness has every right to know her grandmother, and I think that having a relationship with Charlie makes it harder on her, because she knows that my mother exists, somewhere in this world, and she won't ever have a bond with her like she has with Esme."

"Is this really about Ness, love, or is it about you?" Edward reached out to stroke her hair.

"I just really miss her." Bella said softly. "I don't think I realized just how much until she walked back into my life."

"Come here." Edward breathed, sliding his hands softly around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He held her for several long moments, and neither of them said a word. After a long while, Edward spoke again.

"Bella, I love you…and you know that if you wanted something badly enough, I wouldn't even think twice about keeping you from having exactly that."

He felt her nod into his chest.

"And you know that as much as I want to protect you, and Renesmee, I won't stand in your way if you truly feel this is what is best for our family…"

"Edward—." Her voice trailed.

"I'm serious, love." He returned. "I love you, and I trust you. I know how important your relationship with your mother is, and I'm sorry you've been away from her so long. If you must tell her, then I will support your decision."

Bella glanced up into his eyes, and smiled. "Thank you." She smiled, and pressed her lips gently to his.


	19. Fire and Ice

_Chapter 19_

_***Jacob***_

Jacob was running. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but at this point, his destination didn't matter. He was filled with hot energy and anger, and to keep the combination bottled up seemed incredibly dangerous.

He already felt the twinges of emptiness begin to set in, though he'd only been away from Renesmee a few hours. She filled a void inside of him that he hadn't known existed until he had imprinted on her several years prior. Honestly, he only slightly noticed the change in himself when they voluntarily separated, but when they were kept apart, it seemed to appear much more quickly, and the pull of being away from her hit him much harder than normal.

As the trees thickened ahead of him, he readied himself to change into wolf-form. The transformation used to startle him, but he'd grown used to it after awhile. He felt the fabric of his cut-offs give way as he left human form, and as his four paws touched the ground, he gained speed, and began to tear faster through the dense forest.

He sensed someone behind him, and he slowed his pace slightly.

_Where are you going, Jake?_

Of course it was Seth.

_C'mon, Seth…just give me some space, okay?_

_ Sam saw you take off…told me not to follow you…but—_

Being able to communicate through thoughts was often beneficial to the pack, but there were times when he despised the fact that all of them knew exactly where to find him, and what he was thinking…at times, it was like dealing with Edward. He shook his muzzle and growled softly.

_Seth, I'm alright. Just go back to Sam's…I'll meet you there later._

_ Jake—_

_ I'm serious, Seth. _He thought firmly. _Just get out of here, okay? _

_ Fine. _A low grumble escaped Seth, and he turned away to run in the opposite direction.

Jacob hated to be so blunt with Seth. He was a good kid. However, when it came to spending time alone, it was often hard to lose him. He felt a bit bad for telling him to leave, but he couldn't very well think of anything else but Ness now, and with Seth around—with any of them around—he would just be distracted.

He kept running, dodging undergrowth and the dense cedar branches. He didn't stop until he reached Second Beach, the least populated of the beaches on the reservation. As he reached the edge of the forest, he had to maneuver around 30 feet or so of huge driftwood that had washed ashore. As he cleared the mess of trees and his paws touched wet sand, he quickly took his human form and slowed to a stop before he reached the waves. It was low tide, and would be for another hour or so.

The beach was deserted. He searched for any early morning beach combers or clam diggers, but was relieved to find that he was the only soul around. _Good_. He thought. _Peace._

Taking another glance around, he headed to the nearest sea stack and began to climb the jagged, oyster-covered rocks. It was almost dawn, and the tide would be coming back in soon. All of this would soon be underwater, so he decided to make the best of it. When he reached the top, he stood there for several moments, and scanned the area as far as he could see. The forest gaped at him like a neverending labyrinth, the trees tall and dark against the early morning sky. He glanced back down the beach.

Someone was making their way down the beach toward him. He slowly crouched down, unsure whether or not the stranger had seen him. _Fantastic_. He thought. _So much for privacy_.

"Jacob." The person called and held up a hand to wave.

He recognized the voice immediately. Bella.

It was a good thing that the treaty was no longer in effect. Despite his wishes to be alone, he would have hated to tell her to leave. In spite of everything that had happened between them, she would always be his Bella, and though he'd come here slightly angry, he knew that she always had a way of calming him down.

She was next to him in seconds, faster than he could blink. Normally, he reacted quickly to their immortal speed, but he realized at this point, he wouldn't have been concerned if she'd pushed him over the edge. That's how badly he was hurting.

"Hey, Bells." He said nonchalantly, and moved so he was lying on his back.

She lay down next to him and laced her icy fingers with his. It seemed natural to both of them to be so comfortable with each other after all of these years. They both gazed up at the star-filled, soft darkness, streaks of light now beginning to creep across the sky.

"No Edward?" Jake wanted to know. "I figured he'd be beating my door down, making sure I stay away from Ness until she's ungrounded."

"I think I made that clear when we spoke last, if I recall correctly." Bella smiled. "But if you'd prefer he do it, then…"

"No way." Jacob raised both eyebrows. "I think we have an understanding."

"Good." She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I made my point."

The two lay in silence for several moments. It was well-needed, and awkward at the very same time, and for a very long time, neither of them really knew what they wanted to say. Finally, Jacob spoke again.

"How did you know to find me here?"

"Lucky guess." She shrugged.

"Sam told you." He replied, closing his eyes.

"Seth, actually." She returned. "I know you wanted to be left alone, but I just wanted to clear a few things up with you…you know, before we release Ness to the wolves." She smiled. "No pun intended…"

"Ha." Jacob smirked with amusement. "Whatever, Bella." He paused for a few moments. "What's this about?"

"Well—." She began, her voice trailing. "I know we discussed last night how much Ness means to you, and I fully agree that you respect her and care for her more than anything…"

Jacob turned on his side to face her. "Go on."

"But Edward and I were discussing a few things last night, and a topic came up that I'm not sure I'm fully ready to discuss with you…but I don't think I'll be able to stop dwelling on it until I confront you, so…"

"What exactly are you getting at with this?" Jacob questioned with a stern expression.

"I don't think there's an easy way to go about this, Jacob, so I'm just going to come right out and ask… You and Renesmee haven't…you know…ugh, this is embarrassing…been intimate with each other…have you?"

"Bella, come on!" Jacob raised his voice and sat up quickly. "Are you kidding me? Didn't we just discuss this? I respect her—."

"I know that you do!" She replied quickly. "But you if you were hiding anything from us, I wanted to let you know that you can always talk to me if—."

"First of all." Jacob said, almost angrily. "Edward would absolutely know, without question, whether or not Ness and I had been _intimate_." He rolled his eyes. "My thoughts alone would be a dead giveaway. Second, what the hell business is it of yours?"

He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say, but damnit, he was furious.

"Excuse me?" Bella's temper flared. "Jacob, I was just asking you a simple question. I thought we were close enough to discuss personal things like this, especially when the issue is _my_ daughter."

"And I thought you trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't take advantage of Renesmee like that. And personal?" he scoffed. "Let's talk about personal, Bella, because I would love it if Edward would just read my thoughts some more when Ness and I are together…"

He knew he'd really done it this time.

"I can't _believe_ that just came out of your mouth." Bella stood. "I thought we understood each other! You told me that you respected her—."

"I _do_ respect her." He stood also, and they came face to face. "Bella, I can't help how I feel about her, sometimes. The imprint isn't something I can control!"

"Jacob, she's still young!"

"Bella, she's not a little girl anymore! I thought you, _you_ of all people, really understood this. At least you acted like you did last night…"

"You know what, Jacob, maybe I'm not ready for this. Clearly, both you and Ness have some maturing to do before you're even prepared to continue with this relationship, especially you, considering some of things that just fell out of your big wolf mouth!"

"Are you seriously kidding me? Really, do you want to go there?" He was getting extremely hot.

"Forget what I said last night." She threw up her hands. "I thought by coming here, I would get my questions answered, and we would be able to agree, like we always do. I get that you need her…and that one day she will be your responsibility…but going over all of this now, I don't think I'm ready for that day to be soon. I thought that I was…but…"

"This is about him, isn't it?" Jacob fumed. "He put you up to this."

"No." She replied. "I defended you, Jacob, but maybe I gave you credit too early. I thought by coming here, it would just solidify the fact that you loved Ness, and that you would just wait for things to happen when both of you were ready, but clearly, your thoughts are more advanced than I originally thought."

"Bella, I'm trying to tell you that it's not like that!" He growled. "What I said before wasn't me talking…and you know that. I say things that I don't mean when I get angry…"

"I think that you did mean it, and right now, I think you need to just take a break from Renesmee…until further notice."

The sun broke out across the northwest sky, and Bella's skin gleamed in the morning light.

"Bella—."

"Jake, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "I had no intention of coming here to start this…but clearly, I got my answer…not quite the answer I was looking for, but I think it's the answer I needed. I think I was just being a little naïve. You and Renesmee just need to take a step back…"

She placed a hand on his chest, but he growled and shrunk away from her touch. "Please don't do that."

"Jacob, I really am sorry, but taking a step back from the situation myself, I think that's it's the best decision for both of you."

"Do me a favor." Jacob said firmly. "Don't ever try to tell me what's best for me…and as for Renesmee, she'll decide what's best for her."

The two stood face to face…almost touching…fire and ice…and neither one had any intention of backing down.

Then suddenly, without another word, Bella tore away from where they stood, and was out of sight in seconds.

Jacob hastily changed into wolf form, threw his head back, and let out an angry howl, as the waves crashed violently around him on the rocks below.


End file.
